


He’s Just So Damn Into You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Kingsman Collection [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fate, Fist Fights, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Reader-Insert, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Your entire month has been nothing but awful-but maybe bumping into Eggsy is exactly what you need.





	He’s Just So Damn Into You

“Are you serious? I hired you a month ago. I need this stuff moved today!”

_“I’m really sorry, but we have no available men today”._

“Well-y’know what…go fuck yourself!”

You slammed your phone down onto the cardboard box angrily, hastily looking at all the boxes that had filled the garden-wondering how you’d get them all moved in a single day-with no car and no help.

The past month had done nothing but aggravate you-and this was the breaking point.

You perched onto one of the boxes, scrolling lazily through your phone and landing on a name you’d wished to never see again-knowing he was the only one left to ask for help from.

Hesitantly, you sent him a text and quickly shoved your phone back into your pocket, dragging your boxes back into the house and slamming the door shut behind you.

So taken in your own anger and thoughts-you didn’t see the figure barrelling down the street as you left your garden-a body slamming into yours and sending you down to the ground with him.

He cushioned your fall, arms wrapping around you and holding you tight, landing with a hard thud.

“Fuck me”, he groaned, relieved when your weight lifted off him-but confused when you walked away without so much as a word.

You’d gotten a few feet away, when he yelled after you-obviously just as pissed as you were.

“Alright-don’t apologise, then!”

“I won’t”, you yelled back. “And just like you said…go fuck yourself!” you snapped, flipping him off and storming away.

The stench of chips and fried chicken had seeped into your clothes-but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, staring out of the window and waiting.

You glanced at your phone-not a single message or call, anger bubbling up inside you.

“Hey-you mind if I sit here?”

You didn’t even glance at the man, nodding and turning your attention back outside-when you felt something brush against your leg.

Looking down, you frowned when you saw the man’s leg right up against yours-moving up and down slowly, the smirk all but hidden on his face.

“Uh…what the hell do you think you’re doing?” you asked, your piercing gaze met only with an obnoxiously innocent smile.

He turned around-the workers behind the counter too busy with the ringing phone and the bubbling oil-all the other customers’ attention on their phones.

“I live just a few streets away. Got a nice apartment, hot tub…nice bed. Why don’t you come with me?” he muttered, a disgusted shiver running down your spine as his face got closer to yours-his breath hot on your ears.

Your patience had been worn down to nothing-and when his hand landed on your thigh, inching higher and higher-you saw red-reaching for his hand, ready to break it.

But before you even had the chance, he was ripped off his chair, slamming down onto the floor as a fist met his nose.

“What the fuck d’you think you’re doing?”

Another punch-blood rushing all over his face-a worker rushing out from behind the counter and pulling the guy off your perverted acquaintance.

You glanced up at your knight-in-shining-armour, his face strangely familiar.

“C’mon, babe…” he said, taking your hand and stepping over the man-who still lay on the floor cowering and holding his nose.

You let him drag you out of the take-out, down the street and around the corner-when he finally let go.

“You alright?” he asked, glancing back at the shop and making sure the man hadn’t followed you.

“Yea…I’m fine”, you muttered-trying to place his face.

He turned back to you-his eyes wide with amused recognition.

“Damn…didn’t think I’d see you again”.

“I’m sorry?” you asked, utterly confused.

“This morning…you knocked me down then fucked off”, he reminded you, grinning when you visibly cringed.

“Shit…I’m really sorry about that. My movers fucked me over, I’ve got a bunch of boxes that need moving by tonight, and it’s just been an awful month”, you rambled. “Not that…that was an excuse for…y’know…”

He chuckled, throwing an arm over your shoulder and walking you down the street.

“We’re good”, he assured, fishing keys out of his jacket and unlocking a dented, broken-down car, looking at you and waiting.

“I’m not just gonna get into a car with some guy I barely know”, you scoffed, throwing his arm off you and standing stubbornly by the door.

“C’mon…you need to move your shit-I’ve got a car and nothin’ to do all day…”

You knew this would be your only opportunity to move all your things without waiting another day, despite not wanting to get into a car with a stranger.

“I don’t even know your name”, you sighed.

“Eggsy”, he said, holding his hand out to you.

“Weird name”, you replied, taking his hand and shaking it, before rolling your eyes and nodding.

Eggsy grinned to himself, running around to the driver’s door and getting into the car, as did you.

“Gary, if you really wanna know. But Eggsy’s what I prefer”, he added. “Now…where am I going?”

“What in the fuck happened here?”

Eggsy stepped into the damp, burnt-out house, everything covered in black soot-apart from the boxes piled up to the side.

“Crazy ex-fire-whoosh. My apartment’s gone”, you shrugged.

“You’re fuckin’ with me. He tried to kill you?” Eggsy exclaimed.

“What? No!” you laughed. “He got drunk, broke in when I wasn’t here, fell asleep with a lit fag-and it escalated from there. The dumbass is fine, but all my shit’s gone”.

Eggsy ventured a little further into the house, impressed with the size-knowing it would’ve been nice before it was burnt to ashes.

“You gonna help me carry this shit out?” you yelled, two boxes piled in your arms-Eggsy quickly rushing over and taking them both.

Leaning down to pick up another, Eggsy turned around and kicked the side of the box.

“I’ll take ‘em”, he insisted, walking away before you could even say anything-a smile growing on your face.

You walked through your house as Eggsy made his trips back-and-forth, your boxes quickly disappearing into his car.

The memories were flooding back-and you couldn’t help feel the creeping sorrow at losing your house without warning.

“Y’alright?”

“Hmm? Yea…fine”, you smiled. “Just…grew up in this house. It’s weird to leave”.

Eggsy stood with you, his presence strangely comforting as you simply stared-looking out at the back garden and the trees that you’d climbed as a child-the kitchen you almost set fire to trying to cook breakfast-and the living room that had seen so much.

“There’s this ice-cream place somewhere around here. You wanna go?” Eggsy spoke quietly, trying to be as comforting as he could.

“Nah…I’m fine. Just wanna get to my new place”, you assured, smiling gratefully at Eggsy and walking back outside, Eggsy following behind you.

You walked to his car, the entirety of the back seats filled with your boxes, ash from the bottom coating the fabric.

You felt apologetic-but grateful, nonetheless.

“Gotta say-I’m glad you bumped into me this morning”.

He leaned against the side of his car, quickly running his fingers through his hair before you turned back to him, and shrugging.

“Actually…you bumped into me”, he teased, smirking when you glared at him, before his face turned a little more serious. “And it must’ve been fate, right?”

Your eyes met his-and as though you were starring in a rom-com, you found yourself unable to look away-the world seemingly empty, inhabited by only you and Eggsy.

Your heart was pounding, stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement as your feet moved of their own accord, taking a single step forward, Eggsy matching your movements.

For the first time-you truly looked at him-only now realising how handsome he was, his eyes shining as you moved even closer.

Eggsy’s fingers twitched, wondering how far he should go-before he threw caution to the wind, his hand reaching out towards your waist.

“Oi! Y/n!”

The voice snapped you both out of your hazes-Eggsy’s hand falling back to his side, the figure running across the street and coming closer.

“Fuckin’ hell, Len. I texted you this fucking morning!”

He rolled his eyes-irritation obvious on his face, before he turned to Eggsy-eyeing him with suspicion.

“Who’s this?” he asked, staring Eggsy down as though they’d been enemies since birth.

“This is my friend, Eggsy. Eggsy…this is Len…the ex”.

“The fucker who burnt your house down?”

You could feel the animosity growing as they both stepped to each other, quickly getting between the two and shoving Len away.

“Alright-we’re not doing this shit. Len…I’ve got my stuff already-you can go”.

He glanced into the car, scoffing and opening the door without hesitating.

“Oi-what the fuck are you doing?” Eggsy practically yelled, grabbing the box Len had picked up and fighting to take it back.

“You think I’m gonna let y/n ride around with some fucking rando?”

“You burnt down a fucking house”, Eggsy spat, pulling the box towards himself, Len doing the same.

You watched them argue amongst themselves, before finally taking the box from them both and walking to Len’s car.

“Sorry, Eggsy…thanks for everything-but trust me-he’s just gonna keep arguing until he gets his way”, you droned. “Besides-it’s getting late. And you’ve already wasted an entire day on me. Go have some fun-or do whatever you do. I’ll get this fucker to do the rest”.

Eggsy couldn’t help but feel disappointed-angry at your ex for showing up at the worst time and snatching you away from him.

But he could see how exhausted you already were-deciding he didn’t want to add to it anymore.

He helped Len out in silence, moving all your boxes from one car to the other, until his was completely empty, Len sat in the car-scowling as you said your goodbye to Eggsy.

“Thanks…for everything”, you smiled, itching to get that kiss you knew was coming-but not sure if this was the right moment.

Eggsy nodded, shifting on his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets.

He opened his mouth-almost speaking-but nothing came out.

Instead, he nodded-flashing you one last smile, before he got into his car and drove away-leaving you staring after him.

“Alright-that’s everything”, Len huffed, wiping the sweat off his head and slumping onto your couch.

You kicked his legs off your table, staring down at him and glancing back at the door.

“Get lost!”

“C’mon…just let me rest”.

You couldn’t be bothered arguing with him-deciding to leave him be-carrying a few boxes to your bedroom, rummaging and pulling your bedsheets out-at least wanting to sleep in a comfy bed.

Lying down-you snuggled into the thick blanket, already getting ready for sleep-when the doorbell rang.

“Len!”

You knew he wouldn’t bother-the doorbell ringing again less than a minute later-grumbling and kicking the blanket off you-huffing as you stomped to the door and pulled it open.

“What d’you…Eggsy?”

He shrugged, sauntering into your apartment-Len jumping upright at the sound of his voice.

“Thought that was your car down there”, Eggsy smiled, jumping onto the couch and settling comfortably.

“What the hell are you doing here?” you asked, not able to hide the obvious joy in your voice, Len glowering at your tone.

“Oh…I live in the apartment across the hall”, Eggsy said, winking arrogantly at Len and stealing the beer on the table. “Guess you’re my new roommate”.

“I guess so”, you smiled, excitedly anticipating where you’d both go from here.


End file.
